


Restless Mind, Restless Body

by AtPK



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtPK/pseuds/AtPK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bottom!Erwin Week Drabble: Temperature (Day 3) and Missing Arm (Day 4) - NSFW Eruri</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Mind, Restless Body

Erwin was restless. Usually, at times like these, he’d go and find Levi and Levi would help work the unease out of him. But, right now, Levi was out with a squad, clearing the path to Shiganshina. Erwin put down his papers. It was no use. He couldn’t concentrate on only one thing, with everything clambering and jostling around in his head for attention.

Instead of heading to his own room; he headed to Levi’s.

Erwin liked it there. It was smaller then his own, but it was immaculate; the sheets crisp and clean beneath him when he sat on the end of the bed and then slumped down onto his back. Everything smelled of Levi and his body started to relax a little.

If Levi was there now, he’d sooth Erwin with strokes and kisses; he’d fuck this feeling of uselessness out of him and leave him too tired to think about anything other then Levi’s arms holding him, keeping the shit at bay while Erwin slept; keeping him safe till morning.

He’d already spent an hour on the training field, trying to work the tenseness out of his muscles but all he’d actually managed to do was work up a sweat.

If Levi was there now, he’d tell Erwin to _take a fucking bath_ ; he’d maybe join him in the steam filling room, washing the sweat from Erwin’s body, his tongue following the trail of the sponge, his hands claiming what was now rightfully his.

The memory awakened something in him and Erwin reached with his left hand to unfasten his trousers, his brain sending a signal to his right hand – Erwin opened his eyes. It was rare these days for him to get such a stark reminder of his loss but this was the first time he’s felt the need to touch himself like this and his body was still trying to follow the status qua.

Although the signal was still being sent and his body itched to comply, he had no right hand to complete the order.

Rather then give in to the sudden crushing feeling of inadequacy, he reached out instead with his left hand. A few quick jerks, the friction hot and pressing, should have been enough but – it felt all wrong. For one, his thumb was now on the wrong side and not skimming the - right places he liked to be touched. For another, he didn’t have the same strength in his left hand or, rather, he hadn’t worked out how to use it properly yet, and the squeeze wasn’t - right. And to top it all off, the movement of his wrist was clunky and difficult, and he wasn’t able to get up the - right speed.

Erwin continued to try for a another few minutes, varying his speed, his pressure, the corkscrew of his twist, but in the end he had to admit defeat. He was no longer able to get himself off. No. That wasn’t it. He knew it was just the unexpected reminder of his missing arm, and the overall way he was feeling right now. But knowing it, didn’t help all that much.

Erwin remembered that Levi sometimes kept a flask of some strong liqueur on the ledge just outside his window, for the times he needed a little extra help sleeping. Erwin pushed himself up and he went to see if it was there. The air was cold on his face, and he quickly reached out, feeling for the flask, before fastening the window closed once more and pulling the curtain against the night.

Levi would be cold when he returned.

Slumping back down on the bed, resting against the headboard, he opened the flask and drank a quick swig, instantly coughing it up again. He had no idea what Levi was drinking, but he could only imagine it must have been something from the underground. Erwin took another more tentative sip.

Maybe if he pretended it was Levi’s hand jerking him off, which he did sometimes do from behind, with his left hand, while preparing Erwin for the night ahead.

Erwin put the flask down, aware that his fingers stuck to the thin layer of ice on the metal, and reached for himself again. The sudden cold on his cock made him gasp and shrink back, but the numb fingers closing around him, didn’t feel like his at all and the sensation instantly excited him.

He moved forward onto his haunches, kneeling; the position he would take if Levi was behind him. Levi was always erratic when they were like this because it wasn’t what he was concentrating on and Erwin’s jerks were a perfect imitation. It didn’t take long this time for his body to react, and before he wanted to be ready, he was hard and weeping to come.

The feeling of numbness on his hand was starting to wear off, and he grabbed for the flask again, but he was so close now he couldn’t wait and instead resorted to slipping the flask under his balls. His strokes got faster; hotter, harder. He could feel the tension building, the icy thrill contrasting so perfectly with the burning heat, and he held his breath, waiting for it to hit.

Erwin almost bit through his lip when he came, the cold cum taking longer to move up through his cock, warming as it went, until he was shooting thick, cool strings of spunk all over himself, and Levi’s clean sheets. And it just went on and on and on.

Once he had nothing felt to spend, he slumped back against the headboard again. If he closed his eyes now, he’d fall asleep, and he knew Levi wouldn’t be happy if he didn’t at least tidy up before he did. The intensity of it still had his legs shaking a little as he made his way over to the bathroom, and he sat down on the edge of the bath as he pulled of his boots, and trousers.

The warm water was nice on his skin after the chill of the metal and he took his time to clean himself off. He pulled off his shirt as he stepped back into the bedroom and used it to clean the globs of cum on the bed-sheet. Job done, he climbed into bed and closed his eyes.

He didn’t know what time it was when Levi joined him, climbing under the sheets and pulling up behind Erwin, his feet and hands cold where they touched.

“What the fuck did you do on my bed?” Levi breathed in his ear, as he snuggled in closer to Erwin’s back, wrapping his arm around him and linking their fingers together.

“I missed you.” Erwin whispered, a smile on his lips.

Levi was silent for a moment.

“The next time you miss me, do it in your own bed, ok?”


End file.
